We Meet Again
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Trying to forget trying to get her off his mind he turned to the one thing flirting.Turning into the everyday heartbreaker going out with many girls as he desperately tried to find that 1 person to be able to distract him. Now its time for her to save him


**We Meet Again**

**(Rewrite)**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, But the Story is mine (Haru is not an OC) **

**(Okay this serves a sequel of my other story)**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:**

**Trying to forget trying to get her off his mind,he turned to the one thing into the everyday heartbreaker going out with many girls as he desperately tried to find that one person to be able to distract him. Now it's time for her to save him**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Another Beginning**

**

* * *

**

After five years, Konoha changed its culture and become modern. Former ninja's at the city became normal. Our Genins begin to go at ordinary school where they can experience a normal life being normal teen agers. All of them agree to forget the past and start creating their future. However, one memory of their dearest friend will never forget. Naruto's legacy will always be there forever.

* * *

**Konoha Airport**

**

* * *

**

After five years, finally Sasuke decided to come home. Back where he belongs  
in Konoha,  
"I'm finally back…" Sasuke whispered to himself while walking off  
the plane. He can't understand what he is feeling right now. It's not like  
he felt excitement of being able to go home since the haunting memory still  
lingered in his heart of the only girl he loved dying in this place five years prior. He couldn't seem to forget her smiling face, her beautiful long blonde locks, her sapphire eyes and especially her voice, each feature haunting him forever, reminding him of his lost beloved. Trying to forget, trying to get her off his mind, he turned to the one thing  
he was sure to do the job, flirting. Turning into the everyday heartbreaker, going out with many other girls as he desperately tried to find that one person to be able to distract him, this only proved go nowhere, no girl could  
ever replace the memory of Naruto, and he wasn't entirely sure he really  
wanted any one to.

_I promised Naruto... I will live for you for the both us... I will love you forever_

"Oi Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned to look to see who called his name and there he sees the entire  
gang grinning, smiling and waving at him. Grabbing his baggage, he walked over coolly to approach the group.

"Welcome back Sasuke!" Ino and TenTen greeted him at the same time. While Lee, Kiba and Shikamaru gave him their own welcoming hugs. Neji just nodded his head in acknowledgement to Sasuke, due to his  
pride. Sasuke returned the nod, acknowledging the Hyuuga impassively.  
"So where is the party Sasuke ne?" Kiba suggested, grinning while he put his arms at Sasuke's shoulder.  
Sasuke just smirked.

* * *

**Wines and Spirits Bar**

**

* * *

**

The boys are currently at Wines and Spirits, the most famous bar in Konoha.

"Whoa… look at these girls… there are so amazing they will be incredible without their mask on!" Kiba exclaimed

"Really look at them…They are wearing things that show off too much skin,  
and their makeup is a little too out rages, makes them look that they are  
trying too hard. Let me rephrase that… it only makes them look like whores," Shikamaru said as he yawned in displeasure.

"But this bar looks great one to me…" Lee said innocently, inching closer to the alcoholic beverages.

"Oi Lee you're not allowed to drink…" Shikamaru said, grabbing him by the collar before he got too close.  
"Eh… but why!" Rock lee whined, pouting slightly.  
"It's because you're too dangerous when you got drunk. It will be too troublesome to get you under control."

"Guys just let's go!" Kiba said, ignoring the whining protest from Rock Lee as he started blabbing on about Shikamaru not being youthful, you know the usual.

Suddenly a girl approached Sasuke and wrapping and arm around his arm to  
cling on him. "Hey hottie Want some fun?" the girl said flirtatiously tracing an imaginary line on Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke slipping into his new character smirked in reply, reaching for the girls cheeks and caressing it  
lightly.

On the side lines, Shikamaru, Kiba and lee just gape at the scene, this being the first time they saw Sasuke flirt with other girls. They thought after those five years, he would stay cold and anti-social but by looking at him now,  
it seems he changed.

"Well he does need to move on," Kiba mumbled to the others but there was uncertainty on his voice. As they watched the scene more only to slip deeper into shock at Sasuke new side, all three wondering if they liked the cold and anti-social Sasuke better.

Sasuke spared a glance at them after his make-out session with the girl. They could hear the girl giggle, feeling disgusted with this girl even more. "Hey, guys why don't you get some drinks I'll just catch up on you later," Sasuke said casually as he walk away with the girl which of course was still  
clinging on him.

* * *

**At the corner:**

**

* * *

**

"Just stay here hottie I'll be back…" the girl said giving him a flirtatious flying kiss.  
Sasuke leaned back against the wall after she walked away, waiting for the girl to come back. He then heard something that caught his attention.

"Goodbye Mayu see you tomorrow!"  
"Yeah take care Haru."

"Hmm… that girl…" Sasuke mumbled at himself as he heard the soft melodic tone of the first girl, seeming too familiar for his liking. Standing up, he decided to get some drinks and went back to his friends, having had enough waiting for that girl.

He went to the bartender and ordered some drinks.  
As he waited for his order, Sasuke's eyes caught a blonde haired girl running down the hall. Dark obsidian orbs showed recognition, and Sasuke wasted no time as he took off, running after the girl until he reached outside  
the bar. Looking at his left and right for any sign of this new person now plaguing his mind of memories of his beloved, but he lost the girl.

"Damn it!"

* * *

**Morning:  
Ayase Residence:**

**

* * *

**

"Haru wake up you will be late for your first day in school!" Haru's mother called her from down stairs.  
"Yep mom I'm coming!" Ayase look at her life-size mirror. She has long blonde locks, a pair of blue sparkling eyes, and sun-kissed complexion to add to her natural beauty. "Well, you are all ready to go Haru Ayase! Let's  
face our first day of school with confidence."

"Haru hurry up now!"  
"Yeah mom I'm coming!" Haru yelled as she grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs.  
"Now Haru! Move faster or you are going to be late at school." Mrs. Ayase said to her daughter while she is preparing her bentou.  
"Sorry mom! I'll be going now…" Haru said while getting a slice of bread on her plate, rushing out of the house.

"Haru before you leave, here don't forget your bentou," Her mother managed to say in time before her daughter left the house completely.  
"Oh! Thanks mom…" Haru said taking her bentou, before turning and running out the door, slamming it shut behind her due to her haste.  
"Kids this days…" Haru mother mussed turning back to her own duties.

* * *

**Konoha high school parking lot:**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke was leaning on the hood of his car casually, talking with his friends, or more like hearing Kiba rant and rave about the night before.  
"Sasuke! How could you do that you ditch us like that!" Kiba exclaimed,  
annoyance coating his already loud voice.  
"Shut up Kiba. The whole school can hear your obnoxious..." Sasuke drawled out impassively.

"Well I'm sure Sasuke has the good reason. Did you get laid again  
"Sasuke?" Lee said, a mischievous glint in his eye.  
Sasuke just glared at them. Shikamaru sighed mumbling 'troublesome' to himself at this, and shrugged  
it off. "Let's just leave Sasuke alone. Come on, let's go." Shikamaru said walking away.  
"Hey wait Shikamaru!" Kiba called out catching up to his friend.  
"Sasuke just get inside before the bell rings." Lee reminded, turn he just watched his friends walk away. Suddenly someone caught his attention.

"Oh…thank god…I reached school on time…" Haru managed to say, panting hard from running from the bus stop, now running over to the incredibly spacious grounds of Konoha high school.

"Ooh…my leg hurts…"

"You…"

Haru looked up to look at the direction of the voice. As she did her blue orbs meets Sasuke's onyx eyes.  
Sasuke's eyes widen in recognition.

**"Naruto"**

**

* * *

Hope you like it guys please leave a review!  
**


End file.
